Freshmen Year
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Trunks, Goten, Uub, Pan, Bra, and Marron are now entering High School. what trouble can they cause. How will they become a couple well read and find out.
1. Freshmen Year

Freshmen Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai.

Author's Notes: Sorry I hadn't update soon school is boring and it gets me sleepy so I haven't been writing and it's a good thing I have a three day weekend so I'm gonna be writing. Remember in Senior Year that I wrote that everyone got together in Freshmen year well this story the feeling are OUT in any different ways. I think everyone got a dirty mind when you enter High School well I know I did. Well on with the story so READ AND REVIEW.

***AT PAN'S HOME***

Pan was getting ready for her first day at Orange High**.**

Pan Thoughts ***I can't believe it's been five months already and I change a lot (A/N: Sayians may not grow old but here Saiyans can develop quickly. Uub and Marron are human but they did develop also). I wonder how Trunks will look and how big his dick is PAN GET OVER YOURSELF DONT THINK ABOUT THAT ESPECIALLY IF ITS TRUNKS THINK SOMETHING ELSE OK zombies, evil taking over the Earth again Trunks naked AHHHHH THIS IS HOPELESS I love Trunks but he will never love me as I love him.***

"Pan are you also ready cause breakfast is getting cold if you don't hurry," said Videl. "I'm also done here," said Pan. Pan was getting her other clothes in her backpack so she can change in Capsule Corp. like the last time.

"You nervous about High School," said Gohan from behind his newspaper. "Just a little," said Pan. "You gonna hurry Pan or you'll be late with Goten and everyone else," said Videl. "Mom I got this," said Pan. "If you say so," said Videl as she gave Pan her breakfast.

In about 2 minutes Pan finishes her breakfast. "That was good mom well bye gonna go get Goten love you guys," said Pan as she kiss her mother and father cheeks. "You better behave," said Gohan. "Don't worry," said Pan.

***GOTEN'S HOME***

"Goten you better be ready or home school for you," said Chi Chi as she open his door. "GOTEN WAKE UP," shouted Chi Chi. No such luck on waking him up so she got out her frying Pan and said "Goten breakfast is on the table 27 Pancakes 30 pieces of bacon and special 8 hash brown." "I'm up," said Goten as he jumps off his bed and he didn't see the frying pan. BANG! "OW da fuck," said Goten.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AND HURRY UP GET READY AND EAT BREAKFAST BEFORE YOU GET HOME SCHOOL," shouted Chi Chi. "I'm sorry mom it will never happen again," said Goten. "Ok," said Chi Chi. "Ok so can you get out now so I can change for school," said Goten. "Well hurry up breakfast getting cold or hurry or else your father would eat it all," said Chi Chi.

Goten change then went downstairs and was relief that his father wasn't in the kitchen yet. "Morning mom where is dad," said Goten. "He went to the forest to get some wood," said Chi Chi. "Chi Chi I'm back," said Goku. "Were in the kitchen dad," said Goten. " Morning son," said Goku. "Morning dad," said Goten. "Morning Goku breakfast is ready and try not to break the dishes this time," said Chi Chi.

"I'll try," said Goku. Pan just walk in their home. "Morning Grandma and Grandpa Uncle Goten," said Pan cheerfully. "Please don't call me Uncle it makes me feel old," said Goten. "Aw I'm sorry Goten are you almost done eating," said Pan. "Let me finish these last 5 pancakes and I'm good to go," said Goten.

"Well hurry up I want to see Trunks, Bra, Marron, and Uub already," said Pan. "I'm done let's go," said Goten. "Finally," said Pan. "Bye mom bye dad," said Goten. "Bye grandma and grandpa take care," said Pan. "We will," said Chi Chi. "Chi Chi can I have another glass with some juice," said Goku as he hold up his broken cup.

***AT CAPSULE CORP.***

"Marron and Uub are here and Pan and Goten are almost here," said Bulma. "Thanks mom is breakfast almost ready," said Bra. "Yea the robots are almost done with it," said Bulma. "Already I'll be down soon," said Bra. Bulma walk to Trunks bedroom door. "Trunks," said Bulma.

"Yea mom I heard everything with you and Bra I'm almost done too," said Trunks. "Alright," said Bulma. "Hello you two they are almost done and Pan and Goten are almost here," said Bulma. "Thanks Bulma and is breakfast almost ready," said Uub. "Yea I'm hungry," said Marron. "Yeah it will be ready soon," said Bulma. "Uub I heard that a saiyan develop quickly," whisper Marron. "Well you heard right," said Bra as she walk down the stairs.

"I ... Damn girl look at you it looks like you can pass for a senior at school," said a surprise Marron. "Well if you look like that then I wonder about Trunks, Pan, and Goten," said Uub. "To tell you the truth both of you look like you pass a junior," said Bra.

"Well I got my beauty from my mother and I'm an early bloomer," said Marron. "And I'm just a recarination from Buu," said Uub. "Hey guys looking good," said Pan. "Yea ... very... good ... indeed," said Goten staring at Bra body. Bra saw what was Goten was staring at so she decided to play with him. "Hey Goten like what you see," said Bra pressing her body to his.

Goten thoughts ***I should be bold too but I don't want to be caught with Trunks he'll beat me up so will Vegeta oh well here goes***

"Yea I like what I see and when I touch those lips with mine," said Goten as he press his lips to hers. Bra kiss back with the same force.

Bra Thoughts ***OMG I can't believe I'm kissing Goten. I like him since the seven grade. WAIT does this mean were together now. OMG I hope my dad doesn't see this or Goten is dead meat.**

Goten Thoughts ***I'm kissing Bra and she kissing back. Her lips feel good against mine it's like it was made to fit against mine. Does this mean she likes me too? Shit I hope Vegeta or Trunks doesn't see this.**

Goten and Bra pull back for air. "Your mine now," said Goten as he hug Bra. "I'm forever yours,' said Bra. "How sweet," said Marron. "Bra help me," said Pan. "Sorry Goten gonna help Pan get ready," said Bra. "But she is ready," said Goten. "Wait I'm coming too," said Marron. "What is going on here?," said Goten. "I have no idea," said Uub.

***10 MINUTES LATER***

"What is taking the girls so long and Trunks," said Uub. "Here come Trunks," said Goten. "Hey guys has it been 5 months already cause you two grown," said Trunks. "No shit what did you except we grow young in five months," said Uub. "Where is the rest," said Trunks. "Up in Bra's room," said Goten.

"Why," said Trunks. "So Pan can look like this," said Marron. Pan was wearing short shorts and a red shirt that shows off her whole bare stomach (A/U: You know from GT) and red high top converse.

"What have you done with my niece," said Goten. "What do you guys think?," said Pan. "Well my Panny has finally come out from her shell," said Trunks. "BREAKFAST IS READY," yell Bulma. "Awesome," said Trunks. Everyone ran to the kitchen and ate like it was the end of the world. "Bye mom," said Bra. "Bye mother," said Trunks. "Bye Bulma," said Goten, Uub, Marron, and Pan at the same time. Everyone flew off to the sky to Orange Star High.

"Hey Pan you look good in those shorts it shows off your tone legs," said Trunks. "Thanks Trunks," said Pan.

Trunks Thoughts ***Damn Pan looks really good in those shorts and that short shirt and I bet when she bet down her butt will look tempting to touch and when she stretch I will almost see her boobs or her Bra***

Pan Thoughts **OMG Trunks was staring at me I think he has a reason flying behind me. Should I be bold with him wait no I might make a fool of myself. Only time will time. **

"Hey were here," said Uub. "Wait let's find a spot to land," said Trunks. "Hmmm ... right there in that alley," said Marron. "Alright let's land," said Goten. They all land down and check to see if there anybody looking and not notice them walking out the alley. "The coast is clear," said Bra.

"Come on guys were almost there," said Pan. "I wonder which class I have," said Marron. "I hope we have at least one class together," said Goten. "And cause a lot of trouble as always," said Trunks. "And no one can take us down," said Uub. "Well here we are," said Bra. "Come on guys we face evil before," said Pan. "And now we face High School," said Trunks.

**Author's Notes: Hello guys so what do you think? I try to make everyone like in Senior Year so nothing gets change. So REVIEW**

**-Da Kurlzz-**

**~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~**


	2. Class has begun

Class has begun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai.

Author's Notes: Tomorrow is school I might update or not once I get home. Since I'm done with Dragon Ball Z so I been watching Natruto and it's awesome. Ok now on with the story.

"Come on guys were almost there," said Pan. "I wonder which class I have," said Marron. "I hope we have at least one class together," said Goten. "And cause a lot of trouble as always," said Trunks. "And no one can take us down," said Uub. "Well here we are," said Bra. "Come on guys we face evil before," said Pan. "And now we face High School," said Trunks.

All six walk through the hall ways of High School. "This school sure is big," said Bra.

"Hey you the one in the short shorts," said a senior.

"Yea," Pan.

"You a newbie or a Freshmen," senior.

"I'm a Freshmen," Pan.

"Hmm you have a body of a senior," senior.

"Thanks," Pan

"Now come over here and I could do something with your body," Pan

Pan walk over to him. Trunks was shock. He couldn't believe Pan was walking to that Senior.

"I could something with your body too" Pan

"And what would you do with it" Senior

"This" Pan

Pan kick the senior in the gut so hard that he still live but was sent to the hospital.

"Pan clam down," Goten

"I'm sorry but he was being a Perv," Pan

"Just don't use your power or Gohan will feel your ki then tell Bulma to make ki bracelets for all of us," Trunks

"Yea I want to use my ki for pe so I don't have to put too much effort," Bra

"Fine," Pan

"Alright so where do we go or whatever," Goten

"Well in this billboard looks like my homeroom is Mr. Lieu," Bra

"Mine is too," Marron

"Mine is Mr. Mito" Goten

"I'm gonna sit next to you" Uub

"I got Ms. Ho," Pan

"I got Mrs. Marquez," Trunks

"Come on we got a little time before the bell rings" Trunks

"Sure" Marron

"Dude you should know that your sister and your other best friend are together" Uub Trunks walk to Goten and Bra that are in the back of the group.

"Dude if you do something bad I swear I'll kill you and wish you back and kill you again" Trunks

"I'm not gonna do that but everyone don't tell anyone" Goten

No problem "Pan"

I don't want one of my best friend dead "Uub"

I better be the maid of honor "Marron"

The bell rang

Alright bye see you guys in one my classes maybe "Uub"

Alright remember we sit in the table just like Junior High "Trunks"

I can't wait for lunch "Goten"

You with your food "Pan"

Author's Notes: I'm gonna stop right here for this chapter. Super Saiyan Chibi Chik I don't know if this is what you mean but I think it helps the reader to read it better. REVIEW

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha Fucka, but a way of life~


	3. Your my crush

Freshmen Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball Z series.**

**Author's Notes: I'm very sorry for the very long wait. I will try to make my chapters longer to enjoy and improve my grammar and the dialogue.**

"Come on we got a little time before the bell rings," said Trunks. "Sure," said Marron. "Dude you should know that your sister and your other best friend are together," said Uub. Trunks walk to Goten and Bra that were in the back of the group. "Dude if you do something bad to her and I swear I'll kill you then wish you back and kill you again," said an angry Trunks. "I'm not gonna hurt her or anything bad I promise but don't tell our parents or anyone that will tell everyone," said Goten.

"No problem," said Pan. "I don't want one of my best friend dead," said Uub. "I better be the maid of honor," said Marron.

The bell rang but everyone wanted to be a little late to class.

Five mintues later…

"Alright bye see you guys in one of my classes maybe," said Uub.

"Alright remember we sit together like always," said Trunks.

"I can't wait for lunch," said Goten.

"You and your god damn food it's not gonna go away," said Pan.

Bra and Marron went to Mr. Lieu. Goten and Uub went to Mr. Mito. Pan went to Ms. Ho. Trunks went to Mrs. Marquez.

***WITH MARRON AND BRA***

Marron and Bra were giggling on their way to class. "Oh my gerd I still can't believe your finally with Goten and on the first day of school I hope me and Uub can get together," said Marron. "With that new body of yours how can not Uub miss it," said Bra. Marron just blush at the comment. "Hey is this our class room 46," said Marron. "I wonder how late are we," wonder Bra. "Maybe like eight mintues but like who gaves a shit," said Marron. Bra open the door and everyone look at the open door. "I glad that you two decided to join us," said Mr. Lieu. Marron and Bra smirk. "Oh after a while your gonna want us out k?," said Bra. Bra and Marron giggle some more and went to the two empty seats in front of the classroom.

***WITH GOTEN AND UUB***

Uub and Goten were on there way to their class late. "This is gonna be like middle school except more of an adventure," said Uub. "And don't forget the trips to the principal office," said Goten. "Alright hey here is our class," said Uub. Uub turn the knob of the door "And our first step to our adventure begins," said Goten. Everyone heard the door being open and looks at who coming in the classroom. "You two are late and on your first day of school," said Mr. Mito. "Whatever," said Uub. In the front row a girl open her mouth and said "Are you sure you two are freshmen you look… a little… buff". Goten slam his hands on her desk and said with close eyes and a smile "Mind your own god damn business (tilts his head with a smirk and open eyes) or you will get hurt and I don't care that you're a girl". She was scare but manage to nod her head.

***WITH TRUNKS***

"_Man why do I have to be alone in first period I wish Pan was here with me, together were unstoppable,". _Trunks stop walking and was in front of the door to Mrs. Marquez class . Trunks sigh and open the door and walk in. "First day of school and your late," said Mrs. Marquez. "Well you better get use to it because that is gonna happen for a while from now on," said Trunks. Mrs. Marquez whisper under her breath "brat,". No one didn't hear it but since Trunks is half-saiyan heard it. He walk away and whisper "bitch".

***WITH PAN***

"_Great I'm alone for this class boring,". _Pan open the door to her math class Ms. Ho. "Your late," said Ms. Ho. "Does it looks like I give a shit," remark Pan. "A girl with an attitude just what I needed," said Ms. Ho. "Again does it looks like I give a shit," said Pan. The class stare in amazement. "Miss Pan right? ," question Ms. Ho. Pan nod her head. "You will respect your teacher," said Ms. Ho. Pan smirk and said "Na I'm good," she found a seat and sat down.

***LUNCH TIME***

All six of them found each other in the hallway and left to get there special lunch. "So guys how was your classes," said Goten. Everyone said it was boring without each other. The only class they have that are the same is PE which was next and third period. "Whatever we can still cause trouble in third and PE and during lunch time," said Pan. Uub was remembering what happen in first period and started laughing. "Hey what's so funny," said Marron. Mintues later Uub calm down.

"In first period me and Goten were late and when we were in class there was this girl who ask us a question she asked 'Hey are you sure your both freshmen because you look a little buff' then Goten scare the shit of her,". "What did you do babe," said Bra. Marron and Pan look at each other and said "Aww she called you babe,". Goten blush.

"I said 'Mind your own god damn business or will get hurt and I don't care if you're a girl' hehe,". Trunks was pretending that he was tearing up and put his hand on Goten shoulder and said "I'm proud of you.. my son,". "Aww thanks dad I learn from the best," said Goten. "Hey what happen to you two," said Uub talking to Marron and Bra.

"Oh haha we were late and our teacher was like 'glad that you two decided to join us' and Bra was like "Oh after a while your gonna want us out k' said Marron. "He just gave us an confuse look I just wanted to laugh but I didn't," said Bra. "Alright Trunks what happen to you in your first period," said Uub. "I was late and I walk in to my class and my teacher was like 'First day of school and your already late' and I said 'Well you better get use to it because that is gonna happen for a while from now on' then I heard her whisper 'brat' I wanted to yell out bitch right at her face but I didn't I just whisper it to myself," said Trunks.

"Well you should of yell Bitch right in her face but its already too late," said Pan. "And you," said Trunks. "Well I was late like you guys of course and when I walked in she said 'your late' and I said "does it looks like I give a shit' then she said 'A girl with an attitude just what I needed' and I said 'again does it looks like I give a shit' then she said 'Miss Pan right' so I nod my head then she said the stupidest thing ever 'you will respect your teacher' so I said 'Na I'm good' I'm mean who the hell does she thinks she is a queen or president," said Pan.

"Man that sucks she is a bitch," said Bra. "Tell me about it I have her for fourth period," said Goten. "This is out of the subject but when are you guys are going on a date," said Marron. Goten and Bra look at each other and Goten said "IDK maybe this Friday or Saturday,". "I hope it doesn't involve sex," said Trunks. "Looks who talking your just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend or (smirks) a boyfriend," said Goten. "Shut the fuck up I'm not jealous or gay," said a over reacted Trunks.

"Oh come on your like the hottest guy around but that doesn't mean I like you but you can get any girl you want right now is something stopping you," said Marron. "I bet he has a crush already," said Uub. "If you have a crush on her tell her before it's too late what your afraid of," said Pan. "Um maybe rejection what else," said Trunks. Bra want her brother and Pan to be together but knew that the two can be shy. "Trunks you tell your crush or I will," said Bra.

Trunks was a little scare "No you wouldn't,". "Tell her soon or I'll tell her myself," said Bra. Pan was wondering who is Trunks crush and was sad when she thought that it might not be her. _"Why do I think that I'm his crush I know that sometimes we act like were a couple but is he only doing that for fun or that he does like me oh my gerrrd my brain is killing me," thought Pan. _

"I'll tell her after school there you happy," said Trunks. Bra smile "Very,". The lunch bell rang. "Alright everyone PE time," said Goten.

***PE***

Everyone in fifth period were in the large gym. Everyone were listening to what the PE teacher were saying except for Trunks, Pan, Marron, Uub, Goten, and Bra. "Alright you have 15 mintues to yourselves," said one of the PE teachers. "Finally," said Bra. "I got a feeling that this is gonna be fun in the future," said Pan. "That's because were all here," said Uub.

"True," said Goten. "Man I wanna go home already and eat my mom… tasty(mouth getting watery).. Food," said Goten. Pan smack him in the head "Again with your god damn food it's not gonna run away from you but grandpa might eat it all up before you get home," said Pan. "Great now I lost my hope," said Goten with his head down. Bra got closer to him and hook her arms to his and lean in to kiss his cheek "Cheer up its not gonna be gone when you get home,". Again Marron and Pan look at each other and said "Awww". "I gonna get myself a boyfriend," said Marron. "Me too," said Pan. Uub and Trunks just roll their eyes.

A 10th grader walk to their group and said "Hey girl with the black hair,".

Pan "What,"

10th "Wanna go on a date with me"

Pan "Na I'm good"

10th "Why you got a boyfriend?"

Pan "Well actually yes and he is sitting next to me"

10th "Who black skin or this fairy"

Trunks "Me now walk away or I'll make you"

10th "OOO I'm so scare what your gonna do take out your little wand and make me disappear"

"OMG just fuck off," said Pan grab his shoulders and brought her knee to hit his chest but not too hard. "Just watch bitch I'll get you back," said the 10th grader as he walk away in pain. "Sooo does this mean you two are a couple now," said Marron. "Uhh no I only said that to make him go away," said Pan. The last bell rang.

"Hey Pan go on home without me I'm gonna walk Bra home," said Goten. "Alright," said Pan. "Hey Marron want me to walk you home," said Uub. Marron smile and said "Yea sure,". Before Bra walk with Goten she ran to her brother and whisper really low "Fly Pan home and tell her,". Trunks nod his head and Bra walk back to Goten. "Hey Pan want me to fly you home," said Trunks.

"Aren't you gonna tell your crush something," said Pan as she started to walk away from him. Trunks walk to her and grab her and crush his lips to hers Pan eyes widen and slowly close her eyes and kiss him back. Soon they broke apart. "You're my crush Pan," said Trunks. Pan smile with a light blush on her face. "So does this mean were dating now," said Pan. "Yea come lets fly you home," said Trunks as he carry her bridal style and fly off with her in his arms.

**Author's Notes: Well what did you think? Trunks and Pan are finally together and on the same day as Goten and Bra. Now we wait for Uub and Marron. When you read the oh my gerd part I say that a lot instead of using the word god I use gerd.**

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


	4. I love you more then you know

I Love You More Then You Know?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball Z series.**

**Author's Notes: Hey its another new chapter to Freshmen Year I'm to get this done so I can move on to Sophomore Year then Junior Year then back on track to Senior Year. **

"Aren't you gonna tell your crush something," said Pan as she started to walk away from him. Trunks walk to her and grab her and crush his lips to hers Pan eyes widen and slowly close her eyes and kiss him back. Soon they broke apart. "You're my crush Pan," said Trunks. Pan smile with a light blush on her face. "So does this mean were dating now," said Pan. "Yea come lets fly you home," said Trunks as he carry her bridal style and fly off with her in his arms.

***Three Months later***

It was lunch time and Trunks and Pan want some alone time. Trunks back was against a tree and Pan back was against his chest. Her eyes were closed as she enjoy the comfort she gets from him and the peace. "I love you Trunks I really do". "I love you too more then you know,". "Its funny just in Middle school you were always teasing me and now here you are telling me you love me," she said. "I was just a kid," he said. "You still are," she said.

He just look at her with loving and caring eyes like he hasn't seen her in a lot time. He put his hand on her chin and turn her head and was getting closer to her lips. But the moment was ruin by another random chick.

"Hey why don't you ditch this bitch and have some fun with me a senior,". Pan was angry again the girls here are a bunch of morons they don't get that Trunks is never interested other then Pan. "Hey you FLATCHESTED BITCH what makes you think he will go out with you what do you got oh ya money he already have enough money so I guess you can't seduce him or bribe him," she said. The girl ran away crying.

"Is this the Pan I fell in love with," he questioned. "I know the guys are suppose to defend their girl but don't forget I'm a warrior not a princess," she said. "You forgot that you're a low-class warrior," he said with a smirk. "I'm sorry I think that _low-class warrior_ my grandpa was the first super saiyan in like the last 300 years… damn you just got burn by a low-class half saiyan warrior," said Pan with a smirk just like Trunks and Vegeta.

"Say the girl who is in level 1 while her boyfriend in a royal saiyan armor that can go up to super saiyan 3 I think you're the one who got burn," said Trunks. Pan have a blank face "You royal son of a bitch,". "And proud o-Hey what now?!,". "Oh your proud of being a royal of a bitch you're the prince of all bitches," she said. "No more like the Prince of bitching is more like it," Bra said surprising the couples. "What you guys doing here your ruining the moment here," Trunks said angrily. "If you call arguing a moment," said Uub. "Ok seriously what are you guys doing here you know that we wanted to be alone," said Pan getting to the point. "Well we saw another girl running away from your spot crying so we wanna to know what happen," said Marron.

"That chick was after me like always but Pan called her off didn't you babe," said Trunks kissing Pan on the lips. Uub said "Now that's a moment". "And you ruin it," said Marron smacking his head. "What did you said this time," said Bra.

"Well I called her a flatchested bitch because she was and she was telling him to ditch me have some fun with her and I told her 'what makes you think he will go out with you what do you got oh ya money he already have enough money so I guess you can't seduce him or bribe him' so then she ran away crying like a little bitch just like the others".

"That's the niece I know haha and I guess my bro is getting weak that you need my niece to protect your ass," said Goten. "You better watch your mouth or I'm gonna do something about it," said Trunks. "And then I'm gonna do something about you if you hurt Goten," said Bra angrily. "You guys are surely protective for each other," said Marron.

"Well were saiyans were protective of the ones we love its in our blood," said Pan. "You'll understand if you love someone very special like maybe Uub," said Bra making Marron blush. "Hey what now I heard my name,". "Nothing you must be hearing things." said Marron quickly. He said "If you say so".

**The lunch bell rang.**

"Alright guys see you after school," said Bra. Pan and Marron went to their science class. Trunks went to his English class alone. Goten also went alone to his PE class. Bra and Uub went to their math class.

**With Bra and Uub**

"Alright tell me I know you're the one who said my name," said Uub. She said "Do you like Marron,". He was caught off guard by the sudden question. "I-huh…I… (sudden defeat) yes but I don't know how she feel about me,". A grin suddenly appear on her face "There's nothing to worry about that she likes you too but she's too doesn't know how you feel about her until once I tell her,".

"No don't tell her I want to tell her myself isn't it the guys job to tell the girl not a friend telling her that he likes you and want to be with you,". She smile "I can already see you guys being really happy together and no one is gonna ruin it,". "Just like you and Goten and Pan with Trunks huh,". "Yea just like that,".

**With Pan and Marron**

"Do you like Uub," said Pan. Marron was shocked "Hehe what's with the sudden question,". "I seen the way you look at him you can't hide it from me," Pan said. "Ok I do like him but I'm afraid that if I confess to him he will reject me and we won't be the same anymore," said a sad Marron. "Hey its gonna be alright and I thinks that he likes you too but you will never know unless you tell him," said Pan.

Marron was relieve "You really think so?". "Come on lets state the facts he sometimes walk you to class, always walk you home, the way he hugs you, and I know that you always caught him staring at you all this must prove that he too likes you,". "Yea I guess your right as always," said a very happy Marron. "Remember I'm always there for you when you need me," hugging Marron. "Ugrh I hate science," said Marron going inside to their class.

**With Trunks**

Trunks was walking to his class and being annoy with another girl following him "Hey Trunks where's your little girlfriend," said a seductive voice. Trunks can't stand it no more "Look bitch don't talk like that about Pan I remember that she made you cry last week and your still after me you must be asking for a death wish with her,". She said "I'm never gonna give up until your mine". Trunks was now walking away from her and said never looking back "Just gave up I belong with Pan I'm never gonna leave her for a slut like you".

**With Goten**

He was walking to the boys locker room. "GOTEN," shouted a friend of Goten. "Yea," said Goten. "Did you do the health homework?," said Jonathan. "Surprisingly I did I'm guessing you want to copy from me," said Goten. Jonathan had his two hands put together and putting on a desperate face and said "Please,". "Dude you look like a girl and even sound like one when you do that it's creepy," Goten said removing his binder out of his backpack and giving Jonathan the health homework.

"Thanks and once in Halloween I went as a girl and I got phone numbers and a bunch of whistle from guys and I got touch in the ass once by a girl its was horrible I'm never letting my sister dressing me up for Halloween again,". "At least you didn't get rape right haha that would have been funny but at the same time yea its really horrible," said Goten.

**After School**

"Alright guys see ya tomorrow," said Goten walking Bra room. "Are you gonna walk with me today," said a blushing Marron. "As Always," said Uub. "Lets go to the arcade," said Trunks wrapping one arm around Pan shoulders. Pan smile "Sure sound fun,".

"Hey Marron I wanna ask you something," said Uub. "Sure what is it," said Marron. Uub knows he has to do this its now or never "Uh I wanna tell you that I…. like you will you go out wi-," he was cut off by the lips of Marron. Uub was shock by at the same time happy that he wasn't rejected. Marron pull away from Uub and had her arms around Uub neck and said "I would love to go out with you," kissing him again.

**Author's Notes: Finally the chapter is done took me about three days to type it. Hope you like it and now finally Marron and Uub are a couple. REVIEW.**

Da Kurlzz~

-We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life-


End file.
